Der erste Tag vom Rest unseres Lebens
by textehexe
Summary: Alternatives Universum: Das Dunkle Mal steht über dem Garten von Godric's Hollow. Der Tränkemeister hat wie immer einen Plan B, und Lily tut, was sie tun muss, um ihr Kind zu schützen.


Liebe Lesende,

dieser Oneshot gehört in die Vorgeschichte zu „Wüstenwolf und Winterstern" und klärt hoffentlich einige Eurer Fragen.

Er ist aber auch losgelöst vom Wüstenwolf-Universum zu lesen und zeigt, was hätte passieren können, wenn man das Voldemort-Problem professionell angegangen wäre :o)

Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt's. Meine geschätzte Beta ist im Urlaub, ich hoffe, ich kann trotzdem den gewohnten Qualitätsstandard halten.

Keine große Vorrede diesmal, nur noch, wie immer:

**Disclaimer**: Die Figuren in dieser Geschichte gehören mir nicht. Das sieht man daran, dass sie leben.

**Soundtrack**: Chris Rea: Road to Hell.

Ein Schlückchen Fortis für jeden, und los geht es.

oooOOOooo

**Der erste Tag vom Rest unseres Lebens**

„Geh vom Fenster weg."

„Ich kann die anderen nicht sehen."

„Das ist Sinn und Zweck einer Deckung, James. Und jetzt komm vom Fenster weg, du weißt, die Fenster sind die Schwachstellen."

James stößt sich vom Fensterrahmen ab und kommt zurück in das schützende Halbdunkel des Wohnzimmers. Im spärlichen Licht einer einzigen Kerze ist sein Gesicht geisterhaft blass. Seine Finger spielen unablässig mit seinem Zauberstab. Remus wünscht sich, er würde damit aufhören, es macht ihn wahnsinnig. Andererseits ist die gesamte Situation zum Wahnsinnigwerden, und wenn er damit anfängt, er, den man im Auge des Sturmes platziert hat mit der einzigen Aufgabe, um jeden Preis Ruhe zu bewahren, wäre das kein gutes Zeichen.

Irgendwo im Haus tickt eine Uhr. Die Sekunden tropfen träge wie dickes Baumharz. Lily sitzt am Tisch und wiegt den kleinen Harry in den Armen. Die Abende sind lang geworden, seit sie sich selbst hier eingesperrt haben.

„Er sollte längst im Bett sein" sagt James, tritt an Lily heran und legt ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Ich weiß" sagt Lily. „Ich kann mich nicht trennen."

Harry sieht zu seiner Mutter auf, die Fäustchen in ihrem langen, rotgoldenen Haar vergraben. Einmal mehr denkt Remus über die merkwürdige Kombination von schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen nach. Als hätten James und Lily sich in diesem Kind magisch verschmolzen. Ein ganz besonderes Kind.

Remus wirft einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Sie zeigt sogar die Mondphasen an: ein Geschenk von Sirius. Es ist zunehmender Halbmond, sechs Minuten vor zehn. Harry folgt Remus' Bewegung mit den Augen.

„Es ist zum Kotzen" sagt James. „Was ist das denn für ein Leben, was wir ihm bieten? Wir können nicht mal raus in den Garten mit ihm! Andere Kinder in seinem Alter entdecken die Welt, und er weiß nicht mal, wie ein Grashüpfer aussieht!"

„Das kann er alles nachholen" sagt Remus, nicht zum ersten Mal, seit er hier kaserniert ist. „Sobald wir alles überstanden haben. Er ist noch ganz klein, er hat noch so viel Zeit."

James seufzt und fährt sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare, als ob die nicht sowieso schon zu allen Seiten abstünden.

Remus wirft einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Eine Wolke zieht rasch über die Mondsichel. Vielleicht ist das Sirius gewesen, der irgendwo da oben, unter Tarnung, seine Runden fliegt. Remus schluckt an einem dicken Klumpen, der ihm irgendwie im Hals fest steckt. Sie haben sich schon daran gewöhnt, sich jeden Abend vielleicht für immer zu verabschieden. Vielleicht ist es das, was am schwersten zu ertragen ist: die Gewöhnung an die unzumutbaren Umstände, an die Bedrohung, an die allgegenwärtigen Abschiedsgedanken. Die Abstumpfung, die aus menschlichen Wesen gut funktionierende Maschinen macht.

„Lasst uns schlafen gehen" sagt Remus. „Es nützt ja nichts."

„Du hast recht" sagt Lily und erhebt sich vorsichtig. „Morgen ist ein neuer Tag."

Vielleicht ist auch das ein Zeichen der Verzweiflung: dass sie sich nichts mehr zu sagen haben, sondern lediglich Floskeln austauschen.

„Ich räume noch ein bisschen auf" sagt Remus. „Ich komme gleich nach."

„Es ist merkwürdig" sagt Lily, die mit Harry unter der Tür stehen geblieben ist. „Ich zähle die Tage, und irgendwann muss es doch vorbei sein, aber es will kein Ende nehmen. Wie bei der Geburt. Ich zähle die Wehen, aber es wollen nicht weniger werden. Mir ist, als müsste ich ihn noch einmal auf die Welt bringen."

Remus sagt nichts. Er ist zu müde für die Floskeln, die er noch zu sagen hat. Er will warten, bis es im Obergeschoss ruhig wird, und dann will er hinaus in den Garten gehen und versuchen, Sirius' Position auszumachen, und vielleicht bemerkt Sirius ihn und ist inkonsequent genug, um für Sekunden seinen Posten zu verlassen, nur für eine flüchtige Berührung der Lippen, ein Lächeln: ein Stern, der aus dem dunklen Himmel zu ihm herab steigt, ein Lichtbringer.

Remus räumt das Geschirr vom Abendessen zusammen und trägt es in die Küche. Je weniger im Inneren der Festung gezaubert wird, desto vollständiger ist die Tarnung: deshalb leben sie seit geraumer Zeit wie die Muggel.

Die zweite Handvoll Geschirr allerdings wird nie in der Küche eintreffen. Remus spürt, wie ihm die große, blau gepunktete Tasse aus den Händen rutscht, hört sie auf den Dielen zerschellen. Er macht einen Satz und geht neben dem Kamin in Deckung, Stab kampfbereit.

Die grünen Flammen schlagen hoch aus der zusammen gefallenen Glut. Es zischt und faucht, und dann speit der Kamin eine dunkle Gestalt aus, die auf der gemauerten Kaminumrandung zusammenbricht.

Remus versucht, sein hämmerndes Herz zu beruhigen. Der Kamin ist nur für Ordensmitglieder zugänglich; trotzdem wirkt die Ankunft eines jeden Besuchers in der Einsiedelei als milder Schock.

Remus steckt den Stab weg und nähert sich der Gestalt, die stöhnt und versucht, sich aufzurichten. Ein stetiger Strom dunkler Flüssigkeit ergießt sich auf die Dielen und zieht die letzte Farbe aus dem blassen Gesicht. Ein süßlich-metallischer Geruch macht sich breit.

„Severus" sagt Remus entsetzt. „Was ist passiert?"

„Sie kommen" murmelt Severus und fasst sich an die Schulter, aber der dunkle Blutstrom sprudelt ihm einfach durch die Finger.

„Notfall!" schreit Remus und geht neben Severus auf die Knie. „Lily! Notfall!"

Er packt den stöhnenden Tränkemeister und dreht ihn, um Zugang zur Wunde zu bekommen. Sein kühler Verstand arbeitet und diktiert ihm die Handlung, es ist, als säße er in einer geschützten Blase inmitten eines Sturmes: die Panik ist da und lässt sein Herz rasen, aber sein Denken ist kühl und analytisch.

Er öffnet Severus' Robe und sucht die Verletzung in der Halsbeuge, offensichtlich das Ergebnis eines _Secare_-Fluches. Er drückt die Finger auf die Schnittstelle, so fest er kann, und der Blutstrom gerät zum Rinnsal.

„Was ist passiert?" fragt er Severus.

„Sie kommen" murmelt Severus, und dann erscheint das Weiße in seinen Augen, und sein Kopf rollt zur Seite.

„James!" schreit Remus. „Alarm! Sie kommen!" Und dann, leise, aber dringend: „Severus – bleib hier, bleib bei mir, sag, was passiert ist! Kannst du mich hören?"

Eilige Schritte nähern sich aus dem Obergeschoss, und dann ist Lily da und kniet sich neben Remus.

„Severus" sagt sie. „Du meine Güte. Remus – du machst das gut. Drück weiter die Wunde ab, bis ich es dir sage. _Clausura._" Sie webt ein kompliziertes Muster aus Lichtfäden in die Luft und dirigiert es auf die Wunde. Die Lichtfäden sickern durch Remus' Finger und hinterlassen ein unangenehmes Gefühl der Hitze.

„Nicht wegnehmen" sagt Lily. „Weiter abdrücken. _Clausura._"

Es braucht einen dritten Heilzauber und Remus' ganze Selbstbeherrschung, denn der letzte fühlt sich an, als hielte er die Hand ins Feuer, aber dann ist die Blutung gestillt. Die Ränder der Wunde sind schwärzlich verfärbt und kleben zusammen, und Severus stöhnt und versucht zu sprechen.

„Ich bin enttarnt" flüstert er. „Sofortiger Angriff. Ich konnte gerade noch fliehen. Ihr müsst mich schützen. Wenn sie mich finden, bin ich tot."

„Wie viele kommen?" fragt Remus.

„Alle" flüstert Severus. „Er hat alle gerufen. Sie kommen jetzt. Keine Minute warten."

„Ich habe einen Patronus losgeschickt" sagt James von der Tür. „Sie sind vorbereitet."

„Gut" sagte Remus und richtet sich auf. Um ihn läuft plötzlich alles ab wie in einem Theaterstück: lähmendes Warten schlägt um in höchste Anspannung, und Remus ist in der neuen Situation noch nicht angekommen, beinahe könnte er glauben, er würde noch eben die Scherben aufsammeln, ehe er in den Garten geht, um sich einen Sternenkuss zu stehlen. Trotzdem handelt er, wie sie es unzählige Male durchgesprochen und geübt haben.

„Weiß jeder, was er zu tun hat?" sagt er. „Wir dürfen jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren. Bleibt ruhig. Die Gegner sind überrumpelt und schlecht vorbereitet, das müssen wir ausnutzen. Wir haben unseren Plan, und wenn jeder sich daran…"

„Hör auf mit deiner Predigt!" faucht James. „Ich kann's nicht mehr hören!"

„Mein Job bei dieser Mission ist es, zu predigen" sagt Remus ungerührt. „Und predigen werde ich, bis mir ein Todesser das Licht ausbläst, und wenn ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht alles losgeworden bin, komm ich als Geist wieder. Wo ist Harry?"

„Oben" sagt Lily. „Ich muss nur noch eben…"

„James" sagt Remus, „du gehst rauf zu ihm. Wir lassen ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen. Lily…"

„Gleich" sagt Lily, während James mit großen Sätzen zwei Stufen auf einmal nimmt. „Er hat zu viel Blut verloren. Wir müssen ihn auf die Beine stellen, sonst… _Firmare_."

Ein Schauer geht durch Severus' Körper.

„Fortis" murmelt er. Remus versteht und rennt in die Küche, um die Tränketasche zu holen, die für Notfälle wie diesen hier deponiert ist.

„Die Wirkung des Zaubers ist besser verträglich" sagt Lily. „Du weißt, wenn die Wirkung des Trankes nachlässt, gehen dir sofort die Lichter aus."

Severus wedelt ungeduldig mit der Hand, und Remus sucht mit fliegenden Fingern das richtige Fläschchen aus der kleinen Flaschenbatterie heraus und entkorkt es.

Severus stürzt den Inhalt hinunter und kommt mühsam auf die Knie. Gleichzeitig rennt James die Treppe wieder hinunter, das Baby auf dem Arm. Harry macht große Augen und ist ganz still.

„Das Dunkle Mal" keucht James. „Über dem Garten."

Im gleichen Augenblick kommt ein ohrenbetäubender Knall von der Haustür. Holzsplitter fliegen, und ein brenzliger Geruch macht sich breit. Lily zerrt Severus vom Boden hoch, während James sich gehetzt umsieht.

„Nicht rausrennen!" schärft Remus ihm ein. „Das Haus ist der sicherste Ort. Bring ihn nach oben."

James zieht sich auf die Treppe zurück, die Arme schützend um Harry geschlungen.

„Sie töten mich" sagt Severus und hat zum ersten Mal, seit der Widerstand gegen Voldemort begonnen hat, zum ersten Mal während seiner Verwendung als Spion, die blanke Angst in den Augen.

Remus wirft einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Dunkle Gestalten schwärmen durch den Vorgarten, der in flackerndes, grünliches Licht getaucht ist.

„Nach oben" sagt Remus und schiebt Severus voran. „Zu Harry in den Bannkreis. Das ist der sicherste Ort."

Er denkt an Dorcas, Kingsley und Ben, die vom Dachboden aus das Schutzfeld über Harrys Zimmer aufrecht halten. Sie werden auch Severus darin sichern können, hoffentlich, sie müssen nur den arkanen Fluss dazu bringen, Severus als eine eng mit Harry verbundene Person anzuerkennen.

Während Severus mit schwachen Beinen die Treppe hinauf steigt, reißt Remus die Schublade in der Eckbank auf und greift nach James' Mantel. Sicher ist sicher.

„Hier" sagt er und stopft das weich fließende Gespinst, zu einem Ball gerollt, in Severus' Arm. Severus nickt und klammert sich ans Treppengeländer.

Von draußen kommen Schreie. Arkane Entladungen lassen die Luft knistern. Ein Knall, und plötzlich dringt gelb flackerndes Licht durch die Fenster: der Apfelbaum brennt. Remus bekämpft Panik: der Wolf will nach draußen, sich aus der klaustrophobischen Enge des Hauses befreien, er will kämpfen. Remus hat schon befürchtet, dass es ihm schwer fallen wird, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, aber jemand muss es machen, jemand muss im Zentrum des Geschehens in der Falle sitzen und Harry behüten.

Hinter ihm auf der Treppe geht Severus stöhnend in die Knie. Remus erwacht aus seiner sekundenkurzen Lähmung, sucht mit fliegenden Fingern einen zweiten Fortis aus der Tränketasche und springt dem geschwächten Freund bei.

Die doppelte Dosis des Stärkungstrankes bringt Severus schließlich wieder auf die Beine. Sein Gesicht ist eine verzerrte Maske des eisernen Willens. Inzwischen ist Lily nach vorne gerückt, um die Haustür zu sichern. Remus weiß, dass sie dort fehl am Platz ist, Kampfzauber waren nie ihre Stärke, aber er kann nicht überall gleichzeitig sein. Er packt Severus am Arm und hilft ihm nach oben ins Kinderzimmer, wohin James sich mit Harry zurückgezogen hat.

„Gib mir Harry" sagt Remus zu James. „Geh runter zur Tür, Lily kommt alleine nicht klar."

James zögert. Remus nickt ihm zu, und James übergibt ihm das eingeschüchterte Kind, das mit großen Augen um sich schaut, und stürzt die Treppe hinunter, gerade als ein weiterer Donnerschlag die magisch verstärkte Haustür erschüttert.

„Drei Minuten" sagt Severus heiser. „Die volle Wirkung tritt in drei, höchstens fünf Minuten ein. Dann kann ich…"

Der Rest seines Satzes geht in ohrenbetäubendem Krachen unter. Die Wände zittern. Remus wirft sich zu Boden und beugt sich schützend über Harry. Die bunte Teddybärenlampe an der Decke beginnt zu schaukeln, und dann entsteht ein schwarzer, verschmorter Fleck an der Zimmerdecke und breitet sich immer weiter aus.

„Ich schätze, das Dachbodenteam hat ein Problem" sagt Severus.

„Kommen sie von oben?" fragt Remus entsetzt.

„_Revelatio_" sagt Severus und macht eine kreisende Bewegung mit dem Stab. Alles, was kommt, ist ein schwaches, blau flackerndes, arkanes Echo.

„Der Bannkreis ist verschwunden" sagt Severus. „Offenbar ist dort oben niemand mehr in der Lage, sich darum zu kümmern."

Der schwarze Fleck hat die Zimmerecke erreicht und läuft an der Wand hinunter. Die hellblaue Bärchentapete wellt sich und schlägt Blasen, es ist, als wollte die Struktur des Hauses schmelzen wie Wachs in der Sonne. Gleichzeitig dringen Schreie und Kampfgeräusche durch die hölzerne Zwischendecke.

„Zeit für Plan B" sagt Severus. Er fasst in den Kragen seiner blutdurchtränkten Robe und fördert eine kleine, schmale Phiole zu Tage, die er an einem Lederband um den Hals trägt. Der Inhalt ist bernsteinfarben, und kleine goldene Partikel glitzern darin, als Severus die Phiole schüttelt.

„Felix Felicis" sagt Remus. „Merlin, was für ein Glück."

„Glück hat rein gar nichts damit zu tun" sagt Severus. „Einer von uns trinkt ihn, nimmt den Mantel und das Kind und setzt sich ab. Du oder ich?"

„Du" sagt Remus. „Du bist angeschlagen. Ich kann besser kämpfen."

Severus nickt, zieht den Korken und stürzt den Inhalt der Phiole hinunter.

„Zu den unerwünschten Wechselwirkungen befragen Sie Ihren Heiler oder Tränkemeister" sagt er und legt sich den Tarnumhang um. „Schnell. Hilf mir aus dem Fenster."

„Wohin willst du?"

„Das entscheide ich unterwegs. _Silencio_." Letzteres gilt Harry, der ohnehin kein Geräusch macht. Severus nimmt ihn unter den Umhang, zieht sich die Kapuze über den Kopf und ist verschwunden.

Remus fasst ihn bei der Schulter, um den Zauber richtig zentrieren zu können, dann sagt er „_Plumacaducus_" und umschreibt Severus' unsichtbare Gestalt mit einer sanft zu Boden sinkenden Bewegung. Für einen Augenblick denkt er an den Sommer nach Sirius' Sturz, als er den Zauber für seinen flugbegeisterten Geliebten entwickelt hat. Er hätte sich nicht träumen lassen, dass das Schicksal solche Wege geht.

„Das ist alles?" sagt Severus.

„Ja" sagt Remus. „Spring einfach aus dem Fenster. Du wirst wie eine Fender nach unten schweben."

Zwei Schritte, das kaum hörbare Rascheln von unsichtbarem Gewebe, dann nichts mehr.

Durch das offene Fenster kommt der kalte Nachtwind, es ist der einunddreißigste Oktober, und im benachbarten Muggelstädtchen haben sie beleuchtete Kürbisse aufgestellt und ziehen als Zauberer und Hexen verkleidet durch die Straßen. Remus fragt sich, ob die erste Angriffswelle wohl schon Ordensmitglieder das Leben gekostet hat. Für Sekunden zögert er: Lily und James bei der Verteidigung der Tür helfen, oder nach draußen, Todesser jagen? Er wirft einen Blick aus dem Fenster und zieht den Kopf ein. Eine Luftschlacht ist im Gange; offenbar ist auch die Gegenseite darauf verfallen, Leute auf Besen zu setzen. Eine der Gestalten, die durch den dunklen Himmel zischen und ihn mit Kampfzaubern gewitterartig erhellen, ist Sirius.

Remus legt den Federfall-Zauber auf sich selbst und steigt aus dem Fenster.

oooOOOooo

„Vorrücken" zischt Voldemort. „Vorrücken! Macht mir den Weg zum Haus frei!"

Sie sind gut aufgestellt, die Marionetten des Weißen Zauberers, und agieren koordiniert, nicht gerade, als wären sie sonderlich überrascht, eher, als hätten sie mit allem gerechnet.

Dieser Verräter, dieser hakennasige Witzgestalt, diese dürre Vogelscheuche, dieser Idiot, der nicht wusste, wie viel Gutes ihm aus Voldemorts Hand zufließen würde. Foltern wird er ihn, sobald er seiner habhaft ist, foltern und ihn nicht sterben lassen, sein Blut vergießen, Tropfen für Tropfen, nur um es dann wieder aufzufüllen und erneut zu vergießen. An Severus Snape wird man sich in vielen Jahren noch erinnern als an einen Mann, der einen fatalen Fehler beging.

Der Gedanke lässt sein Herz schnell und schmerzhaft pumpen. Er hatte ihm vertraut, Voldemort hatte vertraut – ein Fehler, den er selbst nie wieder begehen wird.

„Wo sind Masterson und seine Leute?" herrscht er Macnair an. Die rechte Flanke ist zu schwach, kaum Leute, die das Grundstück zum Wald hin abriegeln, nicht auszudenken, wenn die Truppen des Weißen einen Vorteil daraus nähmen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Meister" keucht Macnair und duckt sich unter einem fehlgeschlagenen Fluch. „Er wollte längst nachrücken, aber…"

Voldemort bringt Macnair mit einer Geste zum Schweigen. Zumindest ist auch der Weiße selbst noch nicht aufgetaucht, was die Würfel für Voldemort günstig fallen lässt.

„Vorrücken!" schreit er und verfolgt, wie Rockwood und Bulstrode vor ihm fallen. Ein kleiner, dicklicher, blonder Zauberer sichert mit ein paar anderen den Bereich zwischen Gartenhaus und dem brennenden Apfelbaum, und jetzt, da man ihn in die Enge getrieben hat, entfesselt er eine Schlagkraft, die man dem unscheinbaren jungen Mann nicht zugetraut hätte.

Voldemort steigt über Rockwoods Leiche und gewinnt ein paar Meter auf dem Kiesweg. Er hält sich unauffällig in seinem Trupp, der gleiche Mantel, die gleiche Maske, er muss nicht durch unnötiges Hervortun die geballte Angriffskraft der Gegenseite auf sich ziehen.

Vor allem muss er sich sammeln. Er darf sich nicht ablenken lassen durch das Kampfgeschehen oder durch seine Rachephantasien. Er muss fokussiert bleiben. Auf den Jungen konzentriert, dieses bisschen Leben, das er ausblasen wird, weil es zwischen ihm und der Macht steht. Er hat nichts gegen den Jungen oder seine Eltern. Sie hatten einfach Pech.

So wie einer der Weißen, der gerade von Elvet Rosier duelliert und sauber von den Beinen geholt wird. Ein Auror, meint Voldemort sich zu erinnern, aber den Beruf wird er nach dem heutigen Tag nicht länger ausüben können. Rosiers Fluch hat ihm einen Unterschenkel weggerissen.

Aber nicht nur für diesen Auror wird nach dem heutigen Tag alles anders sein.

Wieder ein paar Meter auf dem Kiesweg. Dann plötzlich gehen alle vor Voldemort in Deckung, und er folgt ihrem Beispiel, ohne zu wissen, weshalb.

Eine Gestalt auf einem Besen fegt knapp über die Köpfe der geduckten Gruppe hinweg. Voldemort erhascht einen flüchtigen Blick auf ein helles Gesicht, um das der Fahrtwind lange schwarze Haarsträhnen peitscht. Dann ein Ruf, beinahe euphorisch, und diamantenhartes Gelächter:

„Was ist das denn, ich habe ja noch nie so viele schlecht gekleidete Gäste auf einer meiner Partys gesehen! Und was tragt ihr da unter euren Kapuzen? Verstand kann es ja nicht sein!"

„Bellatrix!" faucht Voldemort. „Das ist einer von deinen! Kümmer dich drum!"

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Meister" schnurrt Bellatrix, und für einen Augenblick geistert das gleiche irre Lachen über ihr Gesicht, wie es von dem Besen über ihren Köpfen schallt.

Bellatrix bleibt zurück, während die Gruppe um Voldemort sich weiter voran kämpft.

„Bist du das, Bella?" hört er noch die höhnische Stimme aus der Luft. „So etwas! Du siehst ja aus wie ein verkohlter Schlumpf!"

„Und du wusstest noch nie, wie du dich zu benehmen hast, kleiner Cousin!" faucht Bella, und dann entbrennt ein Feuerwerk aus Flüchen, dessen arkane Fehlzündungen die ganze Umgebung mit grüngoldenem Flackern übergießen.

Voldemort richtet den Blick nach vorne. Unter dem brennenden Apfelbaum werden die Truppen des Weißen allmählich niedergemacht. Vor Voldemorts Trupp stolpert ein Todesser auf den Kiesweg. Sein Gesicht ist eine rote, fleischige Masse, seine Kehle ist aufgerissen, er hält die Hände gegen die fürchterliche Wunde, während ihm gurgelnde Geräusche aus dem aufgerissenen Mund strömen.

„Yaxley!" sagt Crabbe vor ihm entsetzt.

„Keine Zeit verlieren" sagt Voldemort. „_Avada Kedavra_."

Yaxley bricht zusammen. Voldemort schiebet Crabbe aus dem Weg, steigt über die Leiche und schreitet voran. Sein Schutztrupp hat Mühe, mitzuhalten, aber Voldemort weiß, dass er sich beeilen muss: er hat keine Lust, seine Truppen bei einem Scharmützel im Garten eines Einfamilienhauses aufzureiben. Er braucht seine Leute heute Nacht und morgen bei der Machtübernahme im Ministerium.

Es ist so schwer, vertrauenswürdige Anhänger zu finden. Und wie man sich manchmal in ihrer Aufrichtigkeit täuschen kann.

Gegen besseres Wissen sieht er sich um. Vielleicht entdeckt er ja irgendwo den verräterischen Kesselpanscher, er könnte ihn dann aus dem Weg schaffen lassen, damit ihm nicht ein übereifriger Todesser das Vergnügen der persönlichen Rache versaut. Nein, Severus Snape darf heute Nacht nicht sterben. Er braucht ihn für einen Schauprozess, eine öffentliche Hinrichtung, ein Exempel. Niemand, der Severus Snape sterben sah, wird je wieder auch nur einen Gedanken gegen Voldemort richten.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig entdeckt er die kompakte, halbhohe Gestalt, die sich aus den Schatten löst und auf ihn zu geschossen kommt – Krallen, Reißzähne, loderndes Feuer in den gelben Augen –

- _Fenrir_? –

- Nein, nicht Fenrir, heller im Fell, kleiner und leichter –

„_Repello_!"

Der Werwolf, der aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, wird im Sprung von der vollen Wucht des Zaubers getroffen und zurück in die Schatten geschleudert. Voldemort hört Geäst krachen, als die Bestie irgendwo in der Hecke zu Boden geht. Voldemort erwägt für eine Sekunde, den _Avada Kedavra_ hinterher zu schicken, für den ihm während des Angriffes die Zeit gefehlt hat, aber dann wieder will er seine Energien nicht auf Nebenkriegsschauplätze verschwenden.

Da, die Haustür. Sie hängt schief in den Angeln, wird aber offenbar von innen magisch zugehalten. Dolohov, Nott und Mulciber attackieren sie mit Rammbockzaubern, und lange wird sie nicht mehr standhalten. Voldemort wirft einen Blick nach oben. Das Dach des schmucken Häuschens ist aufgerissen und schwärzlich verschmort. Die Vorarbeit ist geleistet.

Voldemort tritt hinter seine drei Kämpfer. Der Stab in seiner Hand ist warm und leicht; er hat sich gerade warm gezaubert.

„_Incursio_."

Die Haustür zerplatzt mit einem Donnerschlag. Ein nadelspitzer Regen aus Holzsplittern geht nieder, und die drei Kämpfer an der Tür schützen ihre Gesichter.

Hinter der Tür ist ein Flur. Zur Linken eine Garderobe mit bunten Regenroben und Gummistiefeln. Zur Rechten öffnet sich eine Tür in eine sauber aufgeräumte Küche.

Voldemort hat nicht darüber nachgedacht, was ihn im Haus erwarten könnte; dass er seinen Triumph inmitten von Selbstgestricktem, Gummistiefeln und Bestellzetteln vom Pizzadienst begehen würde.

Die Berichterstattung wird ihm ein würdigeres Ambiente zuschreiben, dafür wird er sorgen.

„_Avada Kedavra_!" Das kommt von der Treppe. Voldemort lässt seinen Stab zucken, und der Zauber wird zurück geworfen und verfehlt seinen Ursprung nur um Haaresbreite.

„Auf die Seite" sagt Voldemort. „Halte mich nicht auf. Ich will nur das Kind."

„Und wie ich dich aufhalte!" zischt der junge Mann mit der schiefen Brille, der auf den Treppenstufen kauert. „_Crucio_!"

Diesmal reflektiert Voldemort gezielt. Der Folterzauber trifft seinen Verursacher. James Potter schreit und krümmt sich auf der Treppe.

„Noch einen?" sagt Voldemort sanft. „_Crucio_."

Fast schade, dass es keine Steigerung zum Crucio gibt; James Potter erlebt ohnehin schon durch seinen eigenen Fluch eine Hölle der Schmerzen. Zumindest wird er länger etwas davon haben – falls er nicht das Bewusstsein verliert, was bedauerlicher Weise bei Crucio-Opfern immer wieder der Fall ist. Voldemort schiebt ihn mit der Stiefelspitze auf die Seite und betritt die Treppe.

Nach zwei Stufen hält er inne, weil etwas Schweres sich um seine Beine schlingt. Er schaut hinunter. Es ist tatsächlich James Potter, der sich an seine Beine krallt und versucht, ihn zu Fall zu bringen.

Voldemort ist beeindruckt. Er hat noch nie jemanden erlebt, der nach einem doppelten Crucio noch handlungsfähig geblieben ist. Er schüttelt sein Bein, doch James Potter hängt daran wie eine Zentnerlast, krallt sich in seine Robe und bohrt ihm seinen Zauberstab in die Seite.

„_Petri…_" keucht er, „_… fi… petrificus_!"

Für einen Augenblick spürt Voldemort Benommenheit, dann Erstaunen und Bedauern.

Was für ein Gewinn wäre es gewesen, dieses Reinblut mit dem unbedingten Kampfeswillen und der Energie, selbst unter doppeltem Crucio noch ansatzweise zaubern zu können, in den eigenen Reihen zu haben.

Was für ein Verlust für die zaubernde Menschheit.

„_Crucio_" sagt er, und James Potter schreit ein letztes Mal und bricht auf der Treppe zusammen.

Mit wenigen großen Schritten ist Voldemort im Obergeschoss. Sein Stab zuckt, und gehorsam springt zur Linken eine Tür auf: ein Schlafzimmer, niemand darin. Geradeaus, am Ende des kleinen Flurs, steht eine Tür angelehnt. Voldemorts Stab öffnet sie, und sie schlägt krachend hinten an der Wand an.

Die Wände sind blau tapeziert. Kleine Bären spielen darauf mit bunten Bällen und toben über eine grüne Wiese. Es ist dämmerig hier drin. Eine Lampe dreht sich leise und wirft ein wanderndes Sternenmuster auf Decke und Wände. Aus dem Kinderbettchen dringt das dünne Klingeln einer Spieluhr. Vor dem Bettchen steht Lily Potter. Die Sternenlampe setzt ihr kleine Lichter ins feuerrote Haar. Ihr Gesicht ist schneeweiß. Sie streckt die Arme zur Seite aus, als wollte sie das Bettchen mit ihrem Körper schützen. Sie trägt keinen Stab.

„Geh zur Seite, Mädchen" sagt Voldemort. „Dich kann ich verschonen. Ich will nur dein Kind."

„James" sagt Lily. „Was ist mit James?"

„Wenn du Glück hast, ist er nicht tot und kann dir viele neue Bälger machen" sagt Voldemort. „Jetzt gib mir das Kind."

Lily zögert. Ihre Augen sind riesig und grün wie dunkle Smaragde.

„Jetzt!" herrscht Voldemort sie an und macht einen Schritt auf sie zu. Noch eine Sekunde, und er wird sie aus dem Weg schaffen, genug gespielt, keine Risiken so kurz vor dem Sieg.

„Also gut" sagt Lily. Sie lässt die Arme sinken und greift hinter sich ins Kinderbett.

Voldemort atmet tief und bekämpft ein rauschhaftes Gefühl des Triumphes. Zu feiern gibt es erst, wenn das Balg tot ist und er das Ministerium übernommen hat. Die schwersten Fehler passieren immer dann, wenn man sich seines Sieges zu gewiss ist.

Er weiß nicht, was Lily da plötzlich in der Hand hat. Es ist zu groß, um ein Zauberstab zu sein. Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung klemmt sie es unter den Arm, richtet ein Ende auf Voldemort (es ist ein Rohr, und langsam begreift Voldemort, was…) und legt einen kleinen Hebel um.

„Niemals" sagt sie, „bekommst du mein Kind."

Und drückt ab.

Ein Blitz, ein gewaltiger Schlag ins Gesicht.

Für einen Augenblick hängt Tom Riddle unter der verschmorten Zimmerdecke und sieht zu, wie Lily über seiner reglosen Gestalt steht und auf ihn feuert, immer wieder. Sein Gesicht ist eine unkenntlicher Brei aus Blut, Knochensplittern und Gehirnmasse. Die Schüsse dringen gedämpft zu ihm, und dann wird er nach oben weg gezogen und entfernt sich.

Er hat keine Zeit für Panik. Er wehrt sich kurz und völlig vergeblich. Dann lässt er los.

Unter ihm ist ein brennender Apfelbaum und viele Gestalten, die einen liebevoll gepflegten Garten in ein Schlachtfeld verwandeln. Tom versteht nicht mehr, was vor sich geht. Manches kommt ihm noch bekannt vor, Gesichter, Namen…

_Voldemort…_

Er entfernt sich weiter. Der Faden, der ihn hält, wird dünner. Tom empfindet keine Angst, höchstens ein flüchtiges Gefühl des Bedauerns.

Um ihn sind die Sterne, sie breiten sich vor ihm aus wie eine glitzernde, dunkle Decke. Sie sind wunderschön, und für einen kurzen Augenblick hat er das überwältigende Gefühl, ein Teil von ihnen zu sein.

Dann ist es vorbei.

oooOOOooo

„Moony?"

Die Stimme kommt von ferne, wie durch dichten Nebel. Remus will schlafen.

„Moony? Moony, wach auf! Moony! Moony?"

Besorgnis. Hände, die ihn schütteln. Plötzlicher Schmerz, der in seinem Brustkorb explodiert. Remus stöhnt.

Eine andere Stimme: „Vorsichtig. Er könnte innere Verletzungen haben."

Mir geht es gut, denkt Remus. Lasst mich schlafen.

„Gut" murmelt er. „Schlafen."

„Moony!" Die erste Stimme schlägt von Besorgnis in Euphorie um. Remus lächelt. Es ist gut, wenn die erste Stimme glücklich ist. Wichtig, dass sie glücklich ist.

„Mach die Augen auf, Moony, bitte."

„_Firmare_." Wieder die zweite Stimme, und ein warmes Prickeln, das sich in Remus' Körper ausbreitet. Sein Herz schlägt plötzlich schneller. Seine Vorderläufe zucken.

Nein, Moment. Sind Finger dran. Müssen Hände sein.

Nur um sicher zu gehen, hebt Remus die Hände und lässt sie auf seinem Körper fallen. Haut, nicht Fell, und man hat ihn in eine Decke gewickelt. Alles klar.

Was für ein Mond.

Remus blinzelt und öffnet die Augen.

Sein Gesichtsfeld ist voller Sirius. Sirius' Wangen sind mit Ruß und Tränen verschmiert, und auf der Stirn hat er eine hässliche Schürfwunde. Seine Haare sind strähnig und verfilzt und kitzeln Remus im Gesicht.

„Moony" flüstert Sirius und lacht unter Tränen. „Wir haben es geschafft."

Was für ein merkwürdiger Mond.

Remus dreht den Kopf und sieht sich um. Warum liegt er im Garten von Godric's Hollow? Und warum ist der Apfelbaum nur noch ein glühendes, kohlschwarzes Gerippe? Und was…

Die Erinnerung überflutet ihn.

Oh, Merlin. Kein Mond.

„Was ist passiert" flüstert er.

„Voldemort ist tot" sagt Sirius. „Lily hat ihm mit dem Jagdgewehr ihres Vaters den Schädel weggeblasen. Snivellus hat eine irre Geschichte mitgebracht, dass vielleicht nur sein Körper tot ist, und er seine Seele irgendwo geparkt hat, aber da kümmern wir uns später drum."

„Severus" flüstert Remus.

„Er ist mit Harry in den Wald gelaufen" hört er Lilys Stimme, und dann schubst sie Sirius beiseite und beugt sich über ihn. „Es gab eine Lücke im Ring der Angreifer, durch die er fliehen konnte. Zum Glück hat er mir einen Gedanken geschickt. Ich wäre sonst wahnsinnig geworden, beim Anblick des leeren Bettes."

„Voldemort ist tot?" flüstert Remus.

„Und du hast ihn direkt angegriffen" sagt Sirius und fährt sich mit einem schmutzigen Ärmel übers Gesicht. „Du dummer, wahnsinniger, tolldreister Wolf. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

Remus lächelt schwach und hebt die Schultern. Er erinnert sich an wenig: Geschrei, Flüche, die durch den Garten zischen, Menschen, die rennen, Menschen, die stürzen und liegen bleiben.

Und an Fenrir Greybacks hässliches, bärtiges Gesicht.

Für einen Augenblick haben sie sich umkreist, immerhin waren sie so etwas wie Verwandte. Dann hat Greyback begonnen, Remus zu verspotten, den Wolf zu verspotten, und dann kam der Wolf nach oben, obwohl es noch neun Tage sind bis zum Vollmond, und hat sich angeboten: das Rudel schützen und den Welpen, und kein Gedanke an die Moral oder Unmoral eines Krieges. Nicht denken, nur tun, was getan werden muss.

Remus hat sich fallen lassen, und ab diesem Zeitpunkt ist seine Erinnerung nur noch ein wirrer Mix aus Blut, Schmerz und Beutemachen.

„Die anderen?" flüstert Remus.

„James ist im Lazarett" sagt Sirius. „Er hat ein paar Crucios abbekommen, aber er wird sich erholen. Sniv und Harry sind zurück. Kannst du dir vorstellen, das Kind hat nicht mal einen Kratzer. Moody hat es ziemlich schwer erwischt. Er hat ein Bein verloren, und irgendwie einen Teil von seinem Gesicht, aber er wird es überleben. Das Dachbodenteam ist auch übel zugerichtet. Sie konnten gerade noch auf ihren Besen durchs Dachfenster abhauen. Leider gilt das auch für meine süße Cousine: abgehauen, bevor ich sie erledigen konnte. Teufel, so vielen AKs bin ich im Leben noch nicht ausgewichen. Der Nimbus ist doch ein prima Besen."

„Peter?" flüstert Remus.

„Keine Ahnung" sagt Sirius. „James hat ihm gesagt, er soll mit ein paar Leuten das Gelände sichern. Wir wussten nicht genau, wo Sniv mit Harry war. Wir wollten nicht, dass ein paar Todesser auf dem Rückzug ihn versehentlich aufstöbern. Seitdem habe ich nichts mehr von Peter gehört."

„Merlin" sagt Lily entsetzt. „Die Spinnen!"

Wie der Wind ist sie auf den Füßen und davon.

„Spinnen?" sagt Remus verwirrt.

„Hagrid" sagt Sirius und grinst. „Er hat ein paar seiner Haustiere hier im Wald bei den Hügeln deponiert. Für alle Fälle, nur hat er vergessen, es uns zu sagen. Er hat sie dann in die Schlacht geführt, und sie haben die Reihen der Todesser von hinten aufgefressen. Nur haben wir jetzt ein ziemlich lästiges Insektenproblem."

„Oh" sagt Remus.

„Was ist?" sagt Sirius. „Kannst du aufstehen? Ich würde dich gerne ins Lazarett bringen."

Remus versucht, sich aufzurichten. Ein heißer Schmerz schießt ihm durch den Brustkorb, und stöhnend lässt er sich zurück sinken.

„Alles klar" sagt Sirius. „Warte, ich helfe dir."

Gemeinsam mit Sirius gelingt es Remus, auf die Füße zu kommen: für ungefähr eine Sekunde, ehe er stöhnend vor Schmerz in Sirius' Armen zusammensinkt.

„Hoppla" sagt Sirius besorgt. „Warte. Nicht umfallen. Ich trage dich."

„Mobilicorpus" murmelt Remus. „Aua."

„Zaubern ist aus für heute" sagt Sirius. „Ich habe mein gesamtes Pulver da oben in der Luft verschossen. Na komm, Prinzessin, ich trage dich über die Schwelle."

„Idiot" murmelt Remus, und dann schlägt eine Schmerzwelle über seinem Kopf zusammen, als Sirius ihn von den Füßen hebt, aber immerhin ist es Sirius, und er ist da und unverletzt und _lebendig_, und Voldemort ist tot, und alles kann gut werden.

„Jagdgewehr" flüstert Remus unter Schmerztränen. „Ich wette, damit hat er nicht gerechnet."

oooOOOooo

„Okay, Jungs" knurrt Moody. „Schaut's euch einmal gründlich an, befriedigt eure Neugier, und dann will ich nie wieder einen schrägen Blick abbekommen, ist das klar?"

„Völlig klar" sagt Remus.

„Klar wie Polyjuice" sagt Sirius.

Evan Rosier hat ihn tatsächlich übel zugerichtet. Von seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte fehlt ein Teil, so groß wie eine Handfläche, hier ist nichts als rotes, vernarbtes Gewebe und eine leere Augenhöhle zurück geblieben. Über dem Ohr bis zum Scheitel ist sein Kopf von Schorf bedeckt. Die rechte Hand ist dick bandagiert, und das rechte Bein, das unterhalb des Knies in einem bandagierten Stumpf endet, ist gnädigerweise durch die Bettdecke den Blicken entzogen.

„Immerhin" sagt Sirius, „ich finde, du hast Glück gehabt, Moody. Du warst ja schon vorher ziemlich hässlich. Stell dir nur vor, mir wäre das passiert."

„Sirius!" sagt Remus entsetzt. Moody grinst.

„Warte, bis ich mein Holzbein habe, Junge" sagt er. „Dann versohle ich dir damit den Hintern, dass du drei Tage nicht mehr laufen kannst."

Obwohl Moody schon wieder zu Scherzen aufgelegt ist, findet Remus es schlimm, den vierschrötigen, knurrigen Auror so zu sehen: blass und schmal in einem Krankenbett in St. Mungo's, mit den sichtbaren Spuren des Krieges auf dem Körper. Und dennoch hat er tatsächlich Glück, zwischen weißen Laken zu liegen und nicht zwischen weißem Marmor wie Dumbledore.

„Was gibt's Neues?" fragt Moody. „Man ist ja hier ziemlich abgeschnitten vom Tagesgeschehen."

„Peter geht es besser" sagt Remus. „Das ist vielleicht die beste Neuigkeit. Er kann wieder sprechen und seine Hände und Arme gebrauchen. Die Ärzte haben allerdings wenig Hoffnung, dass er jemals wieder laufen kann."

„Der arme Junge" sagt Moody und schüttelt den Kopf. „Hätte Hagrid die Biester nur zu Hause gelassen!"

„Hagrid kann nichts dafür" verteidigt Sirius den Freund und Motorradbastler. „Er dachte, im Kammpf gegen Voldemort könnten wir jede Unterstützung brauchen, und so war es ja auch. Hätten wir die Spinnen nicht gehabt, ich weiß nicht, wie's ausgegangen wäre. Das mit Peter war… eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände. James hat nicht gewusst, dass die Spinnen auch im Wald sind, als er Peter und die anderen schickte. Und Peter… ich meine, warum zieht er sich nicht zurück? Warum hält er dieses Waldstück, auf Gedeih und Verderb?"

„Weil James ihm gesagt hat, dass er den Wald an dieser Stelle sichern soll" sagt Remus müde. „Gegen alles, was Severus und Harry vielleicht gefährlich werden könnte. Damit sie unbeschadet zurückkommen können. Und weil Peter immer alles macht, was James ihm sagt, bis James ihm etwas anderes sagt."

„Wahnsinn" sagt Sirius kopfschüttelnd.

„Du kennst ihn doch" sagt Remus. „Länger als ich."

„James ist vielleicht fertig" sagt Sirius. „Er macht sich ständig Vorwürfe."

„Das würde ich auch, an seiner Stelle."

„Es führt aber zu nichts" sagt Moody. „Es war Krieg. Wir alle haben getan, was wir für richtig hielten, und jetzt müssen wir uns in unserem neuen Leben zurecht finden. Auch die, die körperlich unversehrt davon gekommen sind, werden ihr Päckchen zu tragen haben. Denkt an meine Worte."

Remus nickt und schaudert. Er weiß, was Moody meint: Nacht für Nacht verfolgen ihn blutige Träume, aus denen er schweißüberströmt und knurrend erwacht.

„Erzählt weiter" sagt Moody. „Was gibt's noch?"

„Eine offizielle Stellungnahme des Ministeriums" berichtet Sirius und verzieht das Gesicht. „Nachdem sie die Existenz der Todesserbewegung nun tatsächlich nicht länger leugnen können, haben sie so ein Papier heraus gegeben, in dem steht, dass die heldenhaften ministerialen Auroren, und ein paar Freiwillige, das sind dann wir, den Putschversuch einer arkanen Sekte niedergeschlagen haben. Oder so ähnlich. Der ganze Kram um die Prophezeiung wird mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Auch Potters nicht. Das ist auch gut so, denn das letzte, was die jetzt brauchen können, ist eine Horde Journalisten vor ihrem Haus."

„Dem Haus von Lilys Eltern, genau genommen" ergänzt Remus. „Godric's Hollow ist ja unbewohnbar."

„Was machen sie damit?" fragt Moody.

„Abreißen und neu bauen" sagt Remus. „Sie würden das Grundstück gerne verkaufen, aber sie werden kaum einen vernünftigen Preis dafür bekommen. Ein Grundstück, über dem das Dunkle Mal gestanden hat, verkauft sich schlecht. Die Leute sind abergläubisch."

Moody nickt. Sein verbliebenes Auge sieht müde aus, und traurig, und sogar seine befehlsgewohnte Stimme klingt brüchig, als er nach einer langen Pause schließlich fragt:

„Und die Abschiedsfeier?"

„Schön" sagt Sirius und klingt spröde. Remus tastet nach Sirius' Hand, und Sirius greift zu und drückt Remus' Finger, dass es weh tut.

„Würdig" sagt Sirius. „Er hat jetzt ein Grabmal unten am See, und ein Porträt im Direktorat. Es hätte ihm sicher gefallen. Musik, und Reden, und immer wieder, wie er alleine zwanzig Todesser aufgehalten hat, damit Severus das Kind rausbringen kann, und was für ein Heldentod, und bla-bla-bla."

„Bla-bla-bla heißt in diesem Fall, wie sehr wir ihn alle vermissen werden" sagt Remus leise. „Welch großartiger Mensch er war. Wie er unsere Leben beeinflusst hat. Welche Chancen er… manchen von uns… eingeräumt hat, obwohl wir… anders waren… oder sind. Wie beispiellos er immer zur Stelle war, wenn jemand ihn brauchte."

„Genau" sagt Sirius, zwinkert heftig und schaut zum Fenster hinaus. „Ach, Scheiße."

„Es hätten mehr sein können" sagt Moody. „Ich will nicht pietätlos sein, aber ich hatte mit größeren Verlusten gerechnet."

„Das haben wir auch Lily zu verdanken" sagt Remus. „Ab dem Zeitpunkt, als sie Voldemorts Leiche über den Garten schweben ließ, hat die Moral der Gegenseite doch schlagartig nachgelassen. Hätten sie länger gekämpft, hätten wir sicher noch mehr Verluste erlitten."

„Sie haben ein Passwort eingerichtet" sagt Sirius und zieht geräuschvoll die Nase hoch. „Am Direktorat. Wusstest du das? Ein Dumbledore-Gedenk-Passwort. Jedes Jahr ein anderer Süßkram, so lange die Schule steht. McGonagalls erste Amtshandlung."

„Als ob irgend jemand ihn vergessen würde, der ihn gekannt hat" sagt Remus.

„Was passiert mit den flüchtigen Todessern?" fragt Moody.

„Deine Kollegen haben eine Spezialabteilung eingerichtet, die sie jagt und vor Gericht stellt" sagt Remus. „Zumindest all jene, denen man eine Beteiligung nachweisen kann."

„Also leider nicht weite Teile meiner Familie" sagt Sirius verächtlich schnaubend. „Die haben's mal wieder schlau angestellt."

„Bellatrix ist flüchtig" sagt Remus. „Die wird man irgendwann kriegen. Bei den anderen Blacks wird es tatsächlich schwierig. Aber immerhin haben sie schon Rodolphus Lestrange, Goyle, Karkaroff, Mulciber und ein paar aus dem Malfoy-Clan – und ein paar, die mir entfallen sind. Es war eine beeindruckend lange Liste."

„Haben sie Rosier?" fragt Moody.

„Bisher nicht."

„Gebt mir was zum Schreiben" schnaubt Moody. „Ich stelle Versetzungsantrag zu den Todesser-Jägern. Wie kann ich Einbrecher und Drogendealer jagen, wenn ein Verbrecher wie Rosier noch frei herum läuft?"

„Vielleicht wirst du zunächst gesund" schlägt Remus vor. „Dann nimmst du deinen Merlin-Orden zweiter Klasse entgegen, und dann kannst du wieder arbeiten gehen."

„Sie sollen das Blech behalten" knurrt Moody. „Davon bekomme ich mein Bein oder mein Auge auch nicht zurück."

Remus seufzt und schaut auf seine Finger hinunter, die sich mit denen von Sirius verschlungen haben. Plötzlich ist er so kriegsmüde, er will keine Invaliden mehr sehen, keine Grabinschriften, er will keine Alpträume mehr haben, nicht einmal mehr zaubern will er. Er fühlt sich wie ein alter Mann, dabei ist er gerade dreißig.

„Was habt ihr jetzt vor?" fragt Moody.

„Wir fahren ans Meer" sagt Remus.

„Ach?" sagt Sirius erstaunt. „Wir, im Sinne von du und ich?"

„Ja" sagt Remus. „Mit dem Zug. Wie die Muggel. Wir suchen uns ein Hotelzimmer, oder eine Ferienwohnung. Wir gehen am Strand spazieren und hören den Möwen zu und atmen den salzigen Wind. Wir lassen uns den ganzen Krieg und die Angst und das Blut und den Stress aus den Köpfen pusten."

„Können wir das nicht in der Karibik machen?" fragt Sirius. „Mit Papageien?"

„Nein" sagt Remus. „Bexhill-on-Sea."

„Okay" sagt Sirius friedfertig. „Dann eben Möwen."

„Ihr könnt mich jetzt sowieso schlafen lassen" sagt Moody. „Diese Schmerzmittel machen mich fertig. Und sagt den anderen, sie sollen mich nicht ständig besuchen kommen. Da kann ja kein Mensch gesund werden, bei dem Aufmarsch hier."

Remus steht von seinem Besucherstuhl auf und zieht Sirius in die Höhe.

„Gute Besserung, Moody" sagt er. „Wir kommen vorbei, wenn wir zurück sind."

„Wie lange werden wir bleiben?" fragt Sirius, als sie den langen Krankenhausflur entlang zum Lift gehen. „Weißt du, ich glaube, die Leute werden in Feierlaune sein, jetzt, da Voldemort tot ist."

„Ich weiß es nicht" sagt Remus. „Bis ich meinen inneren Frieden gefunden habe."

„Das heißt, wir verpassen all die guten Partys."

„Definitiv."

Der Lift kommt, entlässt eine Gruppe Krankenpfleger und bleibt leer zurück. Remus und Sirius steigen ein, und Sirius drückt auf den Knopf mit dem E.

„So lange" sagt Remus, als der Lift sich in Bewegung setzt, „bis ich mir abgewöhnt habe, Angst zu haben, wenn du aus dem Haus gehst. So lange, bis ich wieder ohne eine dicke Schickt aus Sicherungszaubern schlafen kann. So lange, bis ich endlich aufhöre, bei jedem Kuss zu denken, es könnte der letzte sein."

„Üben hilft" murmelt Sirius, lehnt sich gegen Remus und küsst seinen Mundwinkel.

„Defintitv" murmelt Remus. „Viel Sex hilft auch."

„Und Frühstück im Bett."

„Und schlechte Musiksender im Radio hören."

„Und _hervorragende_ Musiksender im Radio hören. _Und _Fernsehserien gucken. Im Bett. Mit Bier. Und Sex."

„Hatten wir schon."

„Macht nichts. Kann man nicht oft genug haben. Indisches Essen. Hilft auch."

„Sich gegenseitig Bücher vorlesen. Das hilft mir bestimmt mehr als Bier."

„Weißt du eigentlich, was heute für ein Tag ist, Moony?"

„Nein, wieso? Hat jemand Geburtstag?"

„Heute ist der erste Tag vom Rest unseres Lebens. Fühlt sich cool an, oder?"

„Ja" sagt Remus lächelnd. „Cool."

Der Lift hält mit einem Rucken und öffnet seine Türen. Die Eingangshalle von St. Mungo's ist sonnendurchflutet, und Sirius' Finger sind warm in Remus' Hand.

„Weißt du" sagt Remus, als sie die Halle durchqueren, „ich würde mir wünschen, der Rest meines Lebens wäre weniger aufregend. Ich hatte genug Aufregung für ein ganzes Leben."

„Nichts dagegen" sagt Sirius. „Geh du an deine Uni zurück. Ich ziehe endlich meinen Partyservice hoch, und in zwanzig Jahren werden wir ein altes, langweiliges Leben führen wie ein – wie ein altes, langweiliges Ehepaar. Einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden" sagt Remus. Durch die magischen Schwingtüren treten sie ins Freie. Die Sonne scheint, und eine Last ist von Remus' Schultern genommen. Er lehnt sich an Sirius und küsst ihn. Der Wolf ist zufrieden.

Alles ist gut.


End file.
